Like Father, Like Son
Like Father, Like Son is the second episode of Ginger Orphan Playhouse. Synopsis Still unable to leave the basement, Cooper must prove his worth to the ginger club by climbing up into the rafters and stealing an egg from King Parrot. Plot The episode picks up immediately where the last episode dropped off. Cooper tries to exit the basement but can't seem to open the door. The Salesman tells him that there's no way he can open the door and that he's been trapped in the basement for 23 years, ever since Madame Trinkett first kidnapped him. The Salesman continues on to introduce Cooper to the rest of the prisoners of Madame Trinkett's basement. There's Bully, the basement bully, twin brothers Clinton and Clayton, and Couper. As he introduces Couper to Cooper, he realizes that there's going to be an issue with them both having the name name. However, the confusion is instantly cleared up, when the Cooper who just recently got trapped in the basement, says that he spells his name with two "O"s, the other Couper says that he spells his name with a "U", which they both say makes things totally different. The Salesman then tells Cooper that because he's new to the club, he's going to have to pass "initiation" before joining. He is instructed to climb up into the rafters of the basement and steal an egg from a gigantic parrot, nested up there, known as the King Parrot. The Salesman says that they need to get the egg so they can eat it. Although Cooper is hesitant to do so at first, Bully antagonizes him, yelling at him that if he doesn't do it, he's chicken. This frightens Cooper into going up there and doing just what he was told. As Cooper climbs up into the rafters, he spots the King Parrot. The King Parrot is extremely angry at him for trying to take his egg. Cooper calls down and tells The Salesman about what he's seeing and The Salesman tells him not to worry and sit tight. If he doesn't make eye contact, the King Parrot won't respond. Just then, Madame Trinkett opens a little slot in the basement door and slips some flank steaks in to feed the prisoners. Despite the fact that everyone is already eating steaks, The Salesman still tells Cooper to get the egg so that they can eat it, needing a refreshing break from flank steaks. Just then, King Parrot attacks Cooper by sinking his talons into his head and flying him around the room, slamming him against the walls, and eventually dropping him to the ground, knocking him unconscious. Characters Major Roles *Cooper *The Salesman *King Parrot *Bully *Clinton *Clayton *Couper Minor Roles *Madame Trinkett *Prince Parrot *Saltrot Joe (Cameo) Trivia *The Salesman, Bully, Clinton, Clayton, and Couper are given proper introductions. *The Salesman leans on the fourth wall, by telling Cooper that he'll be meeting a few more "characters" along the way. **One of the characters shown was Saltrot Joe, who would not make his first official appearance until the episode "Saltrot's Shanty". *It's learned that Madame Trinkett keeps her prisoners alive by serving them flank steaks three times a day. Category:Episodes